Penny's Diary
by simsperson56
Summary: While Penny is having a discussion with her parents, Sherman gets the devilish idea to read her diary.
1. The Diary

**This was another idea I came up with yesterday. I hope you enjoy it!**

**PS: The story contains a spoiler from my other story, Eavesdropping. You may want to read that first. Otherwise, you may continue.**

* * *

"Yes! I win again!"

It was the third time Penny won the board game Sherman and Penny were playing, The Game of Life. Sherman was growing increasingly frustrated every time Penny won.

It was a gloomy day outside, with rain clouds hovering over the city. Sherman decided to come over to Penny's house to spend the day. The two had spent the last two hours in Penny's room playing Life.

"I declare a rematch!" Sherman yelled.

Penny groaned. "_Another _rematch?"

"Oh come on! Please?"

Penny sighed. "Fine, we'll play one more game."

"Yay!" Sherman squealed. He grabbed the game pieces and restarted the game.

Penny decided to go first and spun the wheel. It landed on a 5.

Unfortunately for her, she was just about to move her pawn the appropriate number of spaces when the worst possible thing happened.

"Penny?" Patty called.

"Darn it!" Penny yelled. "It's my mom."

"Again?" Sherman moaned.

It was only about the fifteenth time Patty called Penny over for something unimportant. Every time Patty called her, Penny got increasingly annoyed.

"What?" Penny yelled.

"Come here," said Patty.

"Can we finish this game first?"

"How long will you be?"

A smile grew on Penny's face. "Like... 45 minutes?"

"Penny!" Patty scolded.

Penny giggled, but the giggling was soon replaced with grunting. "Fine, I'm coming. Stay here, Sherman."

She immediately left the room. Soon, the sound of muffled voices could be heard. It became clear that this was not some stupid task or chore; it was a full-fledged discussion.

Sherman needed something to do. He got up and looked around Penny's room. The problem was, there was nothing _to _do.

He peered at the lid for the Life box. Two to six players. Ten minute set-up time. Forty-five minute playing time.

Boring.

"Argh!" Sherman yelled. "I'm already bored!"

Suddenly, something caught Sherman's eye. It was a book, hidden under Penny's bed. The strange thing was, there was no text on the spine.

Sherman got down on his hands and knees and peered under the bed. It was definitely a book. A rather unusual book. With one hand, he pulled the book into the light to get a better view.

It was a red notebook, with the word 'Diary' taped onto the cover.

"Yes!" Sherman quietly cheered. Though he would never admit it, he had a big crush on Penny. He never exactly knew if she liked him back. All he had to do now was open the book and find out.

Slowly.

Steadily.

Sherman opened the book to a random page and started looking at it.

_.hguoht ,ti htrow saw tI .keew a rof dednuorg tog htob eW .ffo ti nrut ot togrof dna resserd sih ni ralloc eht werht namrehS nehw su thguac eh hguohtlA .flesmih ot gnilbmum dna VT gnihctaw ereht tas tsuj eH .gnirob yllaer si ydobaeP .rM taht tuo snrut ti ,lleW .mih no gnippordsevae otni namrehS klat ot deganam dna tenibac enicidem eht ni ralloc rehto eht dnuof I .kcen s'ydobaeP .rM no ralloc railucep a was namrehS litnu sdnim ruo fo tuo derob erew eW .yadot esuoh s'namrehS ot revo emac I_

_:yraiD raeD_

_4102 ,11 yaM_

"Huh?" Sherman asked himself, staring at the page. "This doesn't make any sense."

He flipped to the next page, hoping to find something readable.

_.eyb os ,taht naht rehto etirw ot gnihton evah I .yarruH .revo yllanif era sgnidnuorg ruO_

_:yraiD raeD_

_4102 ,91 yaM_

"What kind of printing is this?" Sherman moaned.

_!eyB !erom yna etirw t'nac I_

_.noos mih ksa ot evah ll'I .kcab em sekil eh epoh I !tol A !namrehS ekil I .yrotsih sselesu taht fo hguonE .llew hO_

_.ylkciuq os sdneirf ot seimene morf enog evah t'ndluoc ew dias elpoep ynam oS .hcnul ta namrehS htiw tas I nehw driew saw I thguoht sdneirf ym llA .ylkciuQ .sdneirf tseb eb ot werg yllautneve ew tub ,ykcor ffo detrats pihsnoitaler ruo wonk I .namrehS ekil I kniht I .yas ot tuoba m'I tahw enoyna llet t'noD_

_:yraiD raeD_

_4102 ,02 yaM_

"Come on! There's got to be something readable!"

Sherman turned more pages of the diary. Every page was the same; a bunch of useless garbage that was impossible to read.

"Argh!" Sherman eventually yelled. "This is useless!"

"SHERMAN!" said a voice.

"Uh oh..." Sherman said quietly.

He turned around to find himself staring up at his best friend, Penny.

* * *

**I bet you guys can figure out what's up with Penny's writing. This will most likely be a two-part series. Feedback is appreciated!**

**Anyhow, bye for now.**

**PS: For Penny's diary written normally, go to Part 3.**


	2. Learning a Lesson

**Poor Sherman is in trouble. Uh oh. Well, here's the second part of Penny's Diary. Enjoy reading while I go and ignore my brother.**

* * *

Sherman couldn't help but feel sick, being under the pressure of Penny's cold, hard stare. Time seemed to tick by slowly, way too slowly.

"Well?" Penny snapped. "I'm waiting."

"It was just lying around under your bed-"

"Another thing!" Penny screamed. "You were snooping under my bed!"

"What's the point of keeping that diary around anyways?" Sherman asked, getting up and leaving Penny's diary on the floor. "You can't even read that thing, anyways!"

"That's the point! I can read it, but other people can't!"

Sherman sighed. "Why do you make these secret codes anyways?"

"Are you kidding?" Penny asked. "People read each others diaries all the time! Your friends Mason and Carl always try to read my diary!"

"And _I_ try to read your diary as well," Sherman smirked.

"No, you don't! You are never getting your hands on my diary again!"

"Whatever," said Sherman, getting up to leave the room.

"Not so fast, Sherman!" Penny shrieked. Her voice was loud and scary enough to make Sherman freeze in place. "You don't get off that easy!" She started to walk toward the board game they were playing with a mischievous grin on her face.

"No, Penny!" Sherman screamed, backing away. "You don't have to do anything!"

"Yes I do!" Penny yelled, grabbing the game pieces and tossing them all over poor Sherman.

* * *

"Well Sherman, have you learned your lesson?"

Sherman grunted, tired from having to clean up the game for the last fifteen minutes. "Yes," he said.

"All right, what is it?"

"Don't make Penny angry."

Penny sighed. "Close enough."

Sherman grabbed the last of the Life pieces and put the game back onto Penny's shelf.

"By the way, you forgot an expense card!" Penny exclaimed, planting the card on Sherman's head.

"Gee, thanks," Sherman scoffed, picking up the card and reading it. It read, _You are injured. Pay $300 for hospital bills. _The only thing audible after that was Penny's giggling.

Sherman threw the expense card into the Life box, and then he immediately left the room, Penny following suit. Her parents were both in the room; Patty was cleaning the kitchen, and Paul was sitting on the couch doing nothing.

"Penny, are you guys okay?" Patty asked. "You sounded like you were gonna murder Sherman."

"We're fine," Penny responded.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door. Despite the fact that Paul was only a few feet from the door, he didn't move. He just grunted and sat there.

"Oh don't worry, _I'll_ get the door," Patty scoffed. "I am a lot _closer_ to it."

Patty trekked across the entire room to go and answer the door while Paul did nothing. Once she opened the door, a white dog with black glasses and a red bow-tie stepped into the room. He was holding a red umbrella.

"Good evening," Mr. Peabody greeted. "I am here to pick up Sherman."

"Right here, Mr. Peabody!" Sherman waved, running up to him.

"Did you have fun?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Well, it was certainly interesting..." Sherman looked over at Penny, who just smirked.

"You can tell me when you get home."

"Bye, Penny!" Sherman hollered before Patty closed the door behind them.

Penny ran back into her room, shutting the door. She grabbed the diary from her bedroom floor and began flipping through the pages.

"Silly boy," she said. "He couldn't even figure out that it was written backwards."

Penny grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and started to write out today's entry.

_ver teg ot evah annog m'I .uoy daer neve t'ndluoc yob ylliS ?yako ,gnikniht rof doom eht ni ton m'I tub ,tnemhsinup emal ,wonk I .pu ti naelc mih gnikam dna mih no seceip emag eht gniworht yb mih dehsinup I dna uoy daer ot gniyrt namrehS no ni deklaw I ,revewoH_  
_.erofeb semit noillim a draeh t'nevah I gnihtoN .hgU .ylkciuq os redlo gnitteg saw I woh tuoba saw noitasrevnoc ehT .reh htiw tahc emoc ot revo em dellac ehs ,yllaniF .snosaer tsediputs eht rof em gnillac tpek mom ym tub ,sruoh owt rof efiL deyalp eW .yadot esuoh ym ot revo emac namrehS_

_:yraiD raeD_

_4102 ,71 enuJ_

That was all Penny got to write before the worst possible thing happened.

"Penny?" Patty called.

"Gah!" Penny yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. "Again?"

"Come here, Penny."

"Can I finish writing this first?"

"How long will you be?"

Penny smiled. "Like... an hour and a half?"

"PENNY!" Patty screamed.

After laughing her head off for a decent number of seconds, Penny sighed. "Fine, I'm coming."

* * *

**Well, I have finished my second Mr. Peabody and Sherman story! I am quite proud of myself. **

**Feedback is appreciated!**

**PS: If you have a lot of trouble reading backwards or are just too lazy, go on to the next part for Penny's diary written normally.**


	3. Penny's Decoded Diary

**Okay, I know what you're thinking. "Why did you update again? I thought this story was finished." It is, but this isn't actually a third part. I was feeling generous, so I decoded Penny's backward diaries for you to read normally. If you got a headache trying to read them backwards, you may be... mad.**

**Don't kill me, please! I have a life to live!**

**Plus, there is an entry that I added to Part 2. A lot of people read that part before I updated it, so the entry wasn't there. Just a heads-up. **

**If you came here from Part 1, the last entry has spoilers to Part 2. You may want to read that first. Also, the first entry has spoilers to my other story, Eavesdropping.**

* * *

May 11, 2014

Dear Diary:

I came over to Sherman's house today. We were bored out of our minds until Sherman saw a peculiar collar on Mr. Peabody's neck. I found the other collar in the medicine cabinet and managed to talk Sherman into eavesdropping on him. Well, it turns out that Mr. Peabody is really boring. He just sat there watching TV and mumbling to himself. Although he caught us when Sherman threw the collar in his dresser and forgot to turn it off. We both got grounded for a week. It was worth it, though.

* * *

May 19, 2014

Dear Diary:

Our groundings are finally over. Hurray. I have nothing to write other than that, so bye.

* * *

May 20, 2014

Dear Diary:

Don't tell anyone what I'm about to say. I think I like Sherman. I know our relationship started off rocky, but we eventually grew to be best friends. Quickly. All my friends thought I was weird when I sat with Sherman at lunch. So many people said we couldn't have gone from enemies to friends so quickly.

Oh well. Enough of that useless history. I like Sherman! A lot! I hope he likes me back. I'll have to ask him soon.

I can't write any more! Bye!

* * *

June 17, 2014

Dear Diary:

Sherman came over to my house today. We played Life for two hours, but my mom kept calling me for the stupidest reasons. Finally, she called me over to come chat with her. The conversation was about how I was getting older so quickly. Ugh. Nothing I haven't heard a million times before.

However, I walked in on Sherman trying to read you and I punished him by throwing the game pieces on him and making him clean it up. I know, lame punishment, but I'm not in the mood for thinking, okay? Silly boy couldn't even read you. I'm gonna have to get rev

* * *

**Well, there's Penny's decoded diary! This story is done now. **

**I am planning to write a sequel: Sherman's Diary. And no, his diary will not be backwards. That's all I'm gonna give away for now. **

**Stay tuned for more.**


End file.
